


Story Ideas!!!

by mikeyNluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: need new ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyNluke/pseuds/mikeyNluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyy guys needing some new ideas for fics </p><p>Click on the story to find out more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Ideas!!!

First off I just wanted to say for like the millionth time I am incredibly grateful to anyone who has read, kudos etc on my stories

I am needing some new ideas I would prefer it if it was just the 5sos boys I'll write almost anything. High School, Drama, Self-harm, suicide/death, fluff, smut etc etc etc

So if there is anything you would like to see or read or a lesser written pairing like Muke, or Cake

Just comment with the pairing, summary, and I'll try and have it written and up within a week and in the summary ill do a "This is by" or "This is dedicated to" and if you are a registered user I'll add you as a co-author :-) :-) :-)

 

I would like you to know that I have a High School fic in the works and i'll reveal the summary below, hope it sounds good :-) I am still writing "A year isn't long enough" But i'm taking a little break (Week or Two) coz i want to try and get some other stuff up

So again if you would like a story up based on your pairing and ideas just comment below. Remember I write almost anything and I would prefer if it was just Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum :-)

 

Why Do You Hurt Me? Summary

 

This is set in High School and Luke is the one always wanting to get good grades. He wears these big thick-rimmed glasses with the tape around the middle because they are always getting broken by his bully Michael. Soon after, seniors Calum and Ashton, notice what's happening to Luke (He's a junior btw) and start defending him.

 

Hope this sounds alright. It wont be a chaptered story just the one chapter :-)

 

I look forward to seeing Ideas if anyone posts any :-) :-)


End file.
